In a fluorescence microscope, optical elements having wavelength characteristics such as an excitation filter, an absorption filter, a barrier filter, a dichroic filter, and the like have been disposed on the optical path so as to detect desired fluorescence by means of a detection device to display on a display such as a monitor to be observed by an observer (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-223773).
However, in a conventional fluorescence microscope, wavelength characteristics of optical elements such as an excitation filter, an absorption filter, a barrier filter, a dichroic filter, and the like, which are disposed on the optical path for detecting desired fluorescence, and wavelength characteristics of desired fluorescence have been only given separately by a catalog with specifications tables. Accordingly, a user cannot tell which wavelength range is the wavelength characteristics of the fluorescence image obtained by the fluorescence microscope, or the user cannot visually know in advance whether a fluorescence image of desired wavelength range can be obtained, so that it has been a problem.